The field of art to which this invention is directed is articles for absorbing liquid spills.
Hydrophilic cloth, e.g., cotton or wool fabric, is commonly used in the home to absorb undesirable water, such as condensate on window sills and splashed water on bathroom floors. Cloth is an inefficient absorber having very little capacity. Wet cloth is soggy and exudes water under practically no pressure. Natural sponges as well as synthetic sponges made from foamed cellulose or foamed polyurethane are somewhat more efficient than cloth having a larger absorbing capacity. However, sponges also exude absorbed liquids when very little pressure is applied.
Aqueous and nonaqueous spills in the work place are normally controlled by spreading an absorbent material, e.g., sawdust, over the spill. The saturated material while on the floor causes hazardous footing and must be removed to prevent injury.
Various articles have been devised for absorbing undesirable liquids. U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,712 describes an absorbent pillow filled with ground corncobs which is non-selective and can be used to absorb oil and aqueous liquids such as acids or caustics.
Disposable diapers and personal sanitary products for use in absorbing body fluids are described in a number of patents, some of which are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,669,103; 3,670,731; 3,783,872; 3,901,236; 4,008,353; and 4,381,732.
Diapers, floor mats, utility wiping cloths, and the like, which are made using a fluctuated clay mineral as the absorbent, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,363.